1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device is a device that displays data. The display device may be a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, or a cathode ray display.
Among such display devices, a liquid crystal display is a display device in which a liquid crystal layer is arranged between two transparent substrates, and light permeability for each pixel is adjusted by driving of the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image.
Because liquid crystals themselves are unable to emit light in the liquid crystal display, a separate light source portion is installed in the liquid crystal display, and contrast is implemented by adjusting the strength of light that passes through liquid crystals installed in each pixel. Here, the backlight assembly including a light source portion is an important component that determines picture quality, such as luminance and uniformity of the liquid crystal device.
The backlight assembly generally includes a light source portion, a reflective plate, a diffusion plate, a light guide plate, and various optical sheets. Further, backlight assemblies may be classified into a direct type or an edge type depending on the position of the light source portion. A direct type backlight assembly includes a light source portion that is arranged to face the lower surface of the diffusion plate, and an edge type backlight assembly includes a light source portion that is arranged to face the side surface of the light guide plate.